Interest in nanotechnology, in particular sub-microelectronic technologies such as semiconductor quantum dots and nanowires, has been motivated by the challenges of chemistry and physics at the nanoscale, and by the prospect of utilizing these structures in electronic and related devices. However, it has been difficult to manipulate large numbers of nanostructured materials, e.g., for mass production. Thus there is a need in the art for new and improved methods and techniques involving nanostructures.